Why Me?
by SwordOfWieldThe3rd
Summary: Well, I died. And now i've been born a blond haired baby that lives in an orphanage. Joy. But the best part? I get to ruin every bad guys plans, with my extensive knowledge of what happens next, and my extensive chakra reserves. All I can say now is 'Hope I don't blow you into smithereens, world' P.S. The first chapter is sorta bad, I know. Also, romance in later chapters! Maybe!


**Authors note: Just bear with me for the first chapter. I'm horrible at starting stories, and the pacing will be much better for the rest of the story.**

 **Also the chapters will be abut double this length, maybe triple, after I get about three chapters in.**

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this" I said, trying not to soil myself.

"You darn fucked up. That what you did" My friend said, experiencing the same emotions I was.

"Alright then. If we're going out, we're going out in style" I said, sucking it up and deciding to accept my fate.

"Agreed. You go first. I'll follow" My friend replied, confirming he also wanted to truly live a life of no regrets.

"Shi no tsume jutsu!" I exclaimed using my favorite technique, while my friend started to do his.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Foolish youglings, rushing into battle only to know that you will die. If you had any idea what you were facing you wouldn't even want to see it" Said our current enemy, N-

Wait a second. Why the hell am I telling you this? You shouldn't be allowed to know what happens at the near end of the story. You shouldn't even have looked at that since it obviously wasn't part of the first chapter! What you just did is like eating ramen then saying plain old rice is better! You just don't do it!

Well, if you want to know what that was about, I'm sorry. I'm not telling. Why are you still reading. I already refused to tell you.

I'm still refusing.

Still refusing.

Still refusing.

Alright, fine. If I truly must entertain your mind with my tale, we are starting from the beggining. And I mean, the **Beggining**. Like, the beggining of my life, kind of beggining. Or, I should say, the beggining of **This** life.

You see, my name used to Oliver. Now, i've named myself Namoru, although some still insist on calling me my most hated name... Naruto.

Anyway, on to the story you so crave.

It all started on a cold, damp day, at your everyday, local grocery store...

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this" I said, trying not to soil myself.

"You darn fucked up, thats what you did" My friend said, experiencing the same emotions I was.

"Mommy!" My step-sister screamed, killing peoples ears everywhere.

"What is it sweetheart?" My step-mom replied obviously looking displeased as having been interupted.

"Oliver and Toby are making fun of me!" She screamed, further destroying peoples earbuds.

"Oliver, what did you do" My step-mom asked. Giving me the 'Stare'. Obviously displeased.

"I just told her that her grammar sucks so bad she makes a vacuum as scared around her, as dogs are scared around them" I replied.

"No, it went more along the lines of, 'Proffesional sl-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" I said, interupting Toby before he made things worse.

"Fine, then I guess i'll have to tell your father you were acting out again" My step-mom said, trying to get me to feel bad about, as she called it, 'acting out'.

I decided not to say a thing. Instead intent on walking out silently.

Now, your probably wondering whats happening. Its pretty simple. My friend and I were about to drive to another one of my friends houses. Then my step-mom, intent on ruining my life, had us drive her and my step-sister to the store to buy stuff. We were none too pleased.

"Oliver, why won't you just leave your parents house and come live with me? Its only another month until college starts" Toby asked me.

"As much as I hate it, I still have an obligation to my dad. The only thing hes done wrong to me was marrying my step-mom" I said to him. Hoping he finally got the point. He hadn't for the last month and a half.

But of course, its always on casual days like this. When things happen. Life changing things.

My step-mom started screaming, and my step-sister didn't know what to do. The car was coming to fast. But somehow. Someway. I made it in time. In one couragous act, I saved her, at the cost of myself.

* * *

Did it hurt? I felt nothing.

Was it quick? Extremely. Yet somehow, it seemed like an eternity.

What happens next? I don't know.

These were all the questions and answers going through my head at the time.

"Hello!" I called out. All around me was dark.

"Hello!" I called out again. This time it sounded more muffled.

"Hewo!" I said. Not being able to make out a word.

"Wahhhh!" I started to shiver and cry, uncontrollably. Unable to move.

I slowly became warmer, and some things came into view. They were simple blurred images. Colors with no shape. I couldn't tell what was happening. Nothing seemed real, and yet everything seemed more real than it had ever been.

 _Is this what dying and going to heaven is like?_

"Mmphh" I heard faded voices in the background. They continued on for a long enough so that I could hear somes snippets of the conversation. Unfortunately, it wasn't any launguage I knew of.

Hours passed (or I thought so) till I felt myself move. And it was fast. I stopped only a few minutes later.

Of course, at this point in time I distinctly remember feeling something unlike anything I had ever felt before. Something so bone chilling, but so natural, I couldn't ignore it. But I had to, for it seemed to be in air I was breathing. And I didn't think was going away.

But within it, I felt calmness. But I also felt hatred. I felt anger. I felt sorrow. And I felt throughout my body. It was everywhere. And I felt like it was trying to muffle me. To cover me everywhere. To smother me until it was everywhere inside me ans outside me.

But then, I felt something else. I felt death. Then a burning sensation on my stomach. And then it was all over. The hatred and anger were gone. But so was the calmness. All that was left was sorrow. Sorrow and pain.

Pain and sorrow so intense, I couldn't handle it. I passed out.

But I vaugely remeber dreaming of a giant beast. One so large, so full of anger and hatred towards me, that I couldn't do anything. I remember that. But I also remember something else. Realization. Realization that I had just died then been reborn. And deep down, knowing that I would still be able to breath and live, was enough to comfort me.

Enough to cloud out everything else around me.

I became content and the large presence faded away.

Nothing would hurt me. I was fine.


End file.
